Taylor Sprayberry
Taylor is the second youngest of the group, being an 11-year-old. He is one of the main characters in the series. Personality Profile Taylor is an 11 year old blonde haired boy with a jokester personal. He seems to be very in tune with the water, as he loves the sea creatures. He's the class clown of the group and can be very impulsive sometimes. He has a wild, goofy sense of humor and is also a terrific surfer and skateboarder. He can be very easy going at times, sometimes taking a break from studying to go skateboarding, which is basically his passion. He also shares a deep and powerful friendship with Matthew Underwood, as they are the drummers of the group. Appearances See also: Hydroboy's Wardrobe He is a Italian-American male with blonde hair and brown eyes. He has a slender built due to being a surfer, a track runner, cross country runner, and a skateboarder. His hair is also styled to be similar to that of Jerrica Benton, the music executive that is also the lead singer of the Holograms: Jem. At the start of season 3, he had a hair cut. Civilian Taylor's season 1 outfit is a black jacket with a blue t-shirt, gray shorts, and white sandals with green straps. His season 2-3 outfit is a blue t-shirt, dark blue pants and gray sandals with yellow straps. In season 3 he had a hair cut. His season 4 outfit is a blue and white t-shrit with a cyan long-sleeve shirt underneath and blue and white plaid shorts. His sandals are cyan with baby blue straps. In season 5, he wears a black long-sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and gray sandals with lime green straps. T-1.JPG|Taylor's Civilian Outfit Charmix His Charmix outfit is a sparkling blue tank top, blue shorts, and knee-high blue boots. His wings are translucent bright blue. Battlix Taylor's Battlix is a bubble jewel pin and a light blue waist bag with the kanji character for water written on it. He earns it by trusting Riva, something he hasn't been able to do since she briefly ditched him for Darkar. Enchantix Taylor's Enchantix consists on a dark blue sleeveless shirt with a azure stripe on iton it. His wings are peak green with blue bejeweled edges. His shorts are eton blue. His gloves are Alice blue. He sheds his blue boots and wears blue flip-flops. He earned his Enchantix after saving Princess Galactica from a fire, that the Jinx had started in the Alfea library. His fairy dust vial is a blue bottle surrounded by a light blue ring with an aqua-marine knot on top. Believix Taylor's Believix starts out with a sky blue sleeveless top and a baby blue t-sirt with torn sleeves underneath. He wears burning red shorts with a asure blue belt. He wears a pair of biker gloves and ankle-length sky blue boots with ankle-length socks. His bangs are all ruffled up. Lastly, his wings resemble that of a butterfly, in a sense, lined in blue and yellow on the inside. Sophix Taylor's Sophix is a kind of shirt similar to the one that believix without brightness, cyan shorts, and flouscent green sandals. His wings are very colorful blue and green. Lovix Taylor's Lovix is a shirt similar to his believix shirt without brightness, longer, and purple blue. It has blue shorts with a little green and red, his wings are transparent blue. Harmonix Taylor's Harmonix consist of a tank top of light blue colors with blue-violet and baby blue borders. His shorts are also light blue. His wings are mainly blue with the top part pale red. The pattern on his wings are ocean blue bubbles. His bottom wing border is green. Like the other boys of the W.I.T.C.H. Club, Taylor appears in his bare feet. Sirenix Taylor's Sirenix consists of a blue mermaid skin tank top, translucent sea green shorts, burgandy gloves with dark purple stripes tied around them and matching ankle boots. On land, his hair retains its original color but with the inclusion of purple steaks. Underwater, his hair is recolored brown with blue streaks. His seashell shaped wings are aquamarine with dark blue borders. Bloomix Coming Soon Mythix Coming Soon Magical Powers and Mutant Abilities See also: Hydroboy's Spells Taylor's powers are related to water, so his attacks are water-based. He can throw balls of water and can manipulate water by creating tidal waves and can create water force-fields, distracting water blasts, and typhoons which enclose around an enemy and immobilize them through incredibly strong currents. Taylor can also create walls and barriers of water and explosive water balls. The power of water also him to control,manipulate, and manifest water or anything liquid-based. This involves water itself, ice in any form, sweat, blood, steam, water pressure, and other variations. He also has the mutant ability to control peoples minds through force of will. As the Fairy of Water, he has these following abilities: #'Hydrokinesis:' The ability to create, shape, and manipulate water. #'Hyetokinesis:' The ability to control and summon rain such as light or heavy downpours. #'Body Manipulation:' The ability to control and manipulate bodies of water at will. #'Water Infusion:' The ability to infuse any object with water. #'Force Field Generation:' The ability create force fields through water. #'Control Manipulation:' The ability create watery shapes that he can manipulate and control at will. #'Bubble Generation:' The ability to generate bubbles/foam. #'Evaporation:' The ability to evaporate water. #'Hydromancy:' The ability to gain insight into a question or situation using water. #'Hydrokinetic Blasts:' The ability to shoot beams of water energy from his hands. #'Aquatic Adaptation:' The ability to adapt to underwater environments. #'Aquatic Respiration:' The power to breathe in both water and air. #'Water Sweating:' The ability to use his own sweat as water. #'Hydrokinetic Whip Generation:' The ability to create whips made of water. #'Water Walking:' The ability to walk and/or run on the surface of the water. #'Water Attacks:' The ability to release/use water to various attacks. #'Hydrokinetic Constructs': The ability to create a wide variety of tools, objects, weapons, armor, animals, and even appendages out of water. #'Tidal Wave Generation: '''The ability to generate tidal waves. #'Liquid Manipulation:' The power to manipulate liquid matter. #'Bubble Manipulation:' The ability to manipulate bubbles and form. Curiosities #'Birthday:' August 22 #'Astrological Sign/Zodiac Sign:' Unicorn/Leo #'Favorite Food:' ? #'Favorite Color:' Blue #'Favorite Hobby:' Skateboarding, Wakeboarder #'Favorite Pet:' Dogs #'Ideal Girlfriend:' Madison #'Best Friend:' Matthew Underwood #'Favorite Movies:' ? #'Loves:' Hanging out with his friends #'Hates:' Arguing with Madison #'Favorite Music:' ? #'Favorite Shoes:' Skateboarder Shoes #'Favorite Subject:' ? #'Favorite Spell:' Water Whip #'Catchphrase:' ? Transformation Sequences Charmix First, he dances above the water for a few seconds, then reaches up and crosses his wrists. Next, he reappears with water surrounding his body that materializes into his fairy outfit. Later, a water whip strikes his back to form his wings. Finally, he flies backwards towards a tidal wave and strikes his final pose. Battlix ''Coming Soon... Enchantix Coming Soon... Believix Coming Soon... Sophix Coming Soon... Lovix Coming Soon... Harmonix Coming Soon... Sirenix Coming Soon... Bloomix Coming Soon... Mythix Coming Soon... Blue Dragon Ranger Coming Soon... Category:Characters